This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of our research project is to investigate feedback connections issued from functionally distinct limbic and eulaminate prefrontal cortices to specific thalamic and amygdaloid nuclei. Our overarching hypothesis is that pathways linking these structures have specific roles in memory, emotion and cognition. Below we summarize one aspect of our progress in a study on pathways linking prefrontal cortices with multiple thalamic nuclei.